thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Suppression Magic
Suppression Magic() is one of the rarest and most sought after abilities in the realm of magic, as it essentially allows for the nullification of any Ki-based ability, turning the target back into a typical human. Description The way this ability works is still being researched, though many have claimed that it comes about through the expert manipulation of Ki. This ability can only come about through direct contact with a person or their ability’s emission, and allows for the instant reversal of such ability. This ability works rather innately, not requiring any special incantation or motion to protect its user, and will even work when the user is chained up or detained. This only protects them against the damage inflicted by superhuman abilities, however, and will not protect them against a physical hit or normal weaponry. A theory as to how the ability would work come from the unique frequency and coding used to create the Ki emitted by user. This Ki is created through coding that appears similar to that of the Ki’s telomerase, or the enzyme responsible for the removal of codons from the Ki’s molecular construct. When the Soul Repeal Ki comes in contact with any other substance that holds kinogium within it, it will break the bonds between the substance, eliminating any effects or creations that were formed using Ki. This Ki’s unique coding will allow it to work on both projectile attacks and physical manipulation attacks; such as an embodiment of a creature, or physical enhancements made using Ki. Aside from the downfall that this ability only works on Ki based attacks, and would no protect the person against a physical punch or weapon, this ability seems to have difficulty with telekinetic-based abilities. If a person were to use telekinetic powers to move an already existing object or molecule, the Soul Repeal would not be able to nullify the attack without physical contact on the target to stop the telekinetic effects at its source. This means that if someone were to manipulate flames from a lighter, a Soul Repeal user would not be able to nullify a fireball without touching the fire user’s body. But if someone were to generate a fireball from their body using their Ki, the repeal would still function and eliminate the flames before it could touch the Soul Repeal user. Techniques *'At Ease' (安心できる Anshindekiru): Though not entirely classified as a technique, this practice allows Akito to extend the reach of his Soul Repeal a few feet as to avoid any potential for damage, should he wait until the ability is nullified upon contact with his skin. To begin Akito will manipulate his Ki to flow towards the desired body part, typically his hands, before compressing it in a single point in space and utilizing his Ki transformation techniques to shift it into a ball. Condensing and shaping the mass of Ki does not take more than a second before it is able to grow into the size of a basketball at the start. By utilizing various Ki manipulation techniques, as well as altering the amount of Ki present in the technique, Akito is able to extend his reach up to twenty feet at maximum before his Ki begins to lose shape and cohesion. Though Akito is able to shift his Ki into various forms, such as orbs and beams, his Ki cannot lose contact with his body or else it is unable to hold the unique properties of Soul Repeal. Akito has seen that if he were to try and throw his ball of Ki at an opponent, it will only have the effects of a general energy technique; still capable of doing damage, but does not hold it's dispelling properties. Trivia *This is basically an ability that nullifies the effects of any other magical ability, though it will not nullify any ability gained through natural body enhancements, such as strength or speed. *This is based on Dispel and Nullification Magic from Fairy Tail, as well as drawing heavily on the ability No Longer Human from Bungou Stray Dogs.